creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IrrelevantViewer/You wanna know what I hate?
Unrealistic situations and stupid protagonists. At times, it can be difficult for writers to create a character with special abilities and unique traits. We want them to be vibrant and to stand out. We want them to be successful works of fiction. And most importantly we want readers to enjoy them and their peculiarness. However, if a writer isn't careful enough it can lead to the creation of something utterly ridiculous. I've often come across many CreepyPasta fanfictions and OC backstories that are just too unreal and where no one in the story ever seems to have any common sense, whatsoever. Whenever I find a character with superpowers all of this is bestowed upon them with very little to no explanation. Like, they have special abilities or prodigy-like skills they never had to work to develop in their story, and neither is it explained anywhere by the author. They just have these abilities because... well, the author just wants them to have them. Not only is this totally unrealistic, but it's quite irritating and most of the time turns me against the main character and the story in general. As for examples of powerful characters with lacking backstories, it’s been argued that characters like Clockwork and Jeff the Killer fall into this type of writing. I’m not going to debate in this rant whether they do or don’t, but I would like to point out that these two characters are loved by many, while they are despised by others. Now, I'm not a professional writer, I would describe my stuff as fairly average. Though, I try to keep my stuff as realistic as possible, because I've always strongly believed that striving for realism in any OC and backstory is important. However, I'm not saying that every single OC needs to avidly be 100% realistic because that is practically impossible, but it does have to be plausible and make sense to the reader. I don't always believe a character automatically spells doom just because they have supernatural abilities, but I do think it’s wise to avoid creating one if possible. I once remembered reading an OC backstory where the main character turned into a neko. For absolutely no reason. It wasn't a weird genetic mutation. Just poof! They suddenly had a foxtail and ears... just like that. It doesn't stop there, though... Last time I checked most CreepyPasta characters are usually described as human beings, and yet they have powers at the same time. Let me say it just one more time, they are a normal human being. Not a demon. Not a government experiment. Not a hybrid. A human being. So, why do they have powers? More importantly, how did they even get powers in the first place? If your character started off as a human, then keep them as a human! Unless you have a good enough explanation behind their powers otherwise. And whatever happened to common sense? OCs and even most original CreepyPastas don't have much of that in most stories. I could go on all day with this, but there's really just too many examples I could use. It's just... Yikes. Category:Blog posts